Something About Snow
by youremylucifer
Summary: Sting has never liked the snow, and probably never will. But sometimes things can make it a little more tolerable. StingxNatsu, it's my first time really writing something like this so don't be too hard on me. It's supposed to be fluff but i'm not sure if this even counts. T for safe because I honestly don't know what I am doing.


I hate the snow. This is not an understatement. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with the look of it, but I can't stand how to makes everywhere I go as cold as possible. This is a situation where everywhere I go it seems outrageously cold. I am currently Christmas shopping. Why am I Christmas shopping you wonder? Well, I got lost a bet to Rouge, the punishment is that I have to get Natsu-san something for Christmas and give it to him. It wouldn't be so bad if I could actually feel most of my limbs.

But in all seriousness, what am I supposed to give that guy for Christmas? I don't even know him on a personal level, sure we talk every now and again when we bump into each other it never gets past the basic greetings of "How are you?" or "What have you been up to?". So this is going to be a challenge, but when have I ever said "no" to a challenge?

As I finally make my way into the marketplace of Crocus I am immediately surrounded by people, some fans and some people who are rather indifferent. I was honesty hoping for a much quieter shopping trip, not something that would give me a headache. Who even goes shopping right now anyways? It's gotta be under freezing right now, I can only hope for the best that it doesn't begin to snow. With a quick movement I maneuver my way out of my group of fans and into the shopping district.

Thirty minutes later and empty hands are all that I have come up with. I sigh for what seems to be the hundredth time today, this is ridiculous, and what does the guy even like? If only I had some help or something. At this thought I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I say quickly.

"It's fine, wait, Sting? What're you doing out here?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I glance down a bit and see pink hair and bright white teeth looking up at me. Natsu-san. Well, there's my help, "Ah, hey Natsu-san. I'm just doing a bit of shopping, for Rouge. He wanted me to try and find some stuff for Lector." I lie.

"Oh cool! I'm shopping too! The guild has a Secret Santa thing that they do every year," he responds, "I'm just not sure what I should get for the person."

He steps back a bit as to not be directly in front of me, when he did a breeze came rolling by and I saw him give a shiver. That's weird; shouldn't he stay warm from his magic? Its fire magic after all. I decide to voice my question without thought.

The pinkette looks shocked by my question, "Heh, it's kind of the opposite actually. Since I'm used to such warm temperatures I get cold easier, I guess. It's weird, huh?" he laughs a bit at this.

Now that I take a look at the other male, he does look quite bundled up. He's wearing his usual scarf but looks as if it's tied even tighter than usual; a thick looking black jacket is under said scarf. Instead of his normal sandals on his feet, he has shin-length winter boots that just cover up his usual white pants. His hands are buried deep in his jacket and he appears to still be shivering and has a slight red on his cheeks and nose. To be honest, he looks quite cute. I mentally shake away the thoughts and just nod at his question.

"Hey, so since we bumped into each other, wanna just go shopping together?" he asks innocently obviously not noticing my discomfort, in his presence. It's always like this so he must just think it's normal.

"Ah, sure. Are you looking for anything specific?"

At this he hesitated for a moment before saying, "Well, I don't really know what I should get for her; I don't know the kinds of things she really likes."

I felt a small surge of jealousy at this but continued to act as natural as I could, "Who is it you're buying gifts for?" I really couldn't help my curiosity. I certainly hope it isn't that Lucy girl.

"Oh! I forgot to say who, huh? It's for Wendy," Him saying that made my tension release, it's just the little dragon slayer, "I just don't know what young girls, or girls in general want for Christmas."

"Yeah, I see your problem, I didn't really hang out with the other kids when I was younger," I sighed out, "So, I don't think I'll be of much help here."

Although I got my "help" delivered to me I don't want him around me much longer, it's making me nervous and fidgety. Since when was my nervousness around him this bad? I blame it on this cold weather. Yeah, that's it. The weather, I almost snorted at the thought.

Natsu-san tilted his head down at my statement and it made me almost regret what I said until he happily said, "Well, that's alright! We can still hand out right? If that's fine with you anyways." he's being awfully friendly, this is weird.

"Uh, yeah it's fine with me," I mentally punched myself in the face at this. I am such an idiot sometimes.

The other dragon slayer's smile almost seemed to get larger than normal, "Awesome! Let's go!" he said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me off into the large crowd.

My face instantly heated up at the contact. What? No, it's because of the sudden movement in the cold. The cold is what made my face heat up like a firecracker, not the other male.

I quickly and almost rudely pulled my arm out of him grasp and continued walking. The other didn't seem to mind that I moved my arm out of his hands as far as I could tell. His smile was as large as ever. We then engaged in a small conversation, ranging from topics of favorite foods to things we like to do. Natsu-san apparently likes to cook, but isn't very good at it even though he has been living by himself for so long. He can make simple things but nothing all too fancy.

We finally found a shop that seemed interesting enough, and entered it. I still haven't found him anything. Natsu-san seems to have found something for Wendy; it's a thin chained bracelet with light blue stones dangling off the chain. He purchased it and seemed quite content with what he found. Then something seemed to catch his eye as he almost dropped the small bag the present was in.

Natsu-san walked over to a small display case and I followed quietly behind him. He spotted a figurine of a dragon, a red dragon. I wonder if that's what his dragon looked like.

My question was answered with what he said next, "It looks almost exactly like Igneel." he sounded sad. He really did love his dragon I guess. I never really knew how that felt, my dragon was always cold and rude to me so I had little attachment.

The Fairy Tail mage got the attention of the clerk and asked how much the object was, "That? Oh, that's 25,000 Jewel, would you like to buy it?" the elderly clerk asked.

"25,000? Crap, I don't have enough with me. I'll just stop by early tomorrow and pick it up." the male said with a smile on his face. Perfect, now I know what to get him, I just have to get here tomorrow before him. A small smile worked its way on my face at the thought of him receiving the gift. Rouge never said I had to give it to him in person, now did he?

"Hey Sting," the fire mage said as we walked out of the small shop, "Didn't you need to find something for Lector?"

Crap, I forgot about that, "Huh? Well, I can just stop by tomorrow and find something for him. No big deal," I answered smoothly, "Plus, all the people here are overwhelming me, so it's hard to look for something for him. I'm not sure how these people do it."

"Ah, alright. If you say so!" he said and continued to walk down the street and converse with me

By the time we ventured through to front of the shopping district I almost forgot about the cold. Today was probably the most I've smiled and laughed in a long time. It's too bad that the day has ended so quickly.

"Hey Sting?"

I made a humming sound to inform him that I heard what he said.

"You're gonna buy that figure for me aren't you." It was more of a statement rather than a question. My face immediately heated up and my eyes got wide.

"W-What would make you think that!" I quickly said.

The other male stopped in his place and burst into laughter. What was so funny? Is there a joke I don't know about? Something on my face? What is it?

The quite manly giggles slowed down as he spoke, "You're face is priceless!" a bit more laughing, "You know, being a dragon slayer has more advantages then you think. I could tell you were lying from the beginning."

"What? How?" this is almost ridiculous. It's like one of those horrible romantic comedies.

"You're upper lip begins to twitch and you bite the inside of your cheek." he said simply.

I didn't even know that I did that. How could he know if I didn't? Why would he pay attention to something small like that? My head is starting to hurt from all the questions swimming in my head.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I figured you were out here for someone other than Lector. Just took a while to figure out it was me." his smile was still there. How is he always so happy?

I looked away from his face and said, "It isn't because I wanted to buy you something, it's because I lost a bet to stupid Rouge."

The smile on his face fell a bit at that, "Oh." was all he said, "Uh, hey I uh, gotta get going! The guild must be wondering where I am! Haha." he trailed off and quickly ran off before I could say anything as a response.

What just happened? Seriously, what happened I don't even know? Did I hurt his feelings or something? Damn it. I let out a sigh and tried to look for where he had run off to. He left little to no evidence of where he went. Well, I'm not gonna just follow him. I'm not some weird guy that follows after the one that I'm crushing on. What. I didn't think that.

Oh, who am I kidding anymore? Yes, I like him. I, Sting Eucliffe like Natsu Dragneel. There, I said it, no more lying about it.

I quickly make my way to the shop we were in earlier and buy his gift. Then my worst nightmare happens. It begins to snow. I curse quietly under my breathe, and try and rush my way back to my house to wrap the gift and write out a card. Unfortunately, the snow starts coming down much harder and making me much colder. I hate the snow, I really do.

I finally make it home and change into dryer clothes; I grab a towel from the bathroom and begin to dry my hair to the best of my ability with a piece of cloth. I toss the towel into the laundry hamper and walk back into the living room. I glance at the bag holding the figurine and sigh. This is going to a fun night.

The next day a wrapped figurine and a letter are delivered to Natsu-san's house. No, I did not follow him home. I simply asked directions from the white haired employee at his guild. She seemed quite fine with me going to his house. She must know more than she lets on. That's how the entire Fairy Tail guild seems.

So here I am, sitting on the couch in my house zoning in and out of the program on the lacrima screen. A quick yawn escapes my lips. The show is apparently one of the news stations; they seem to be talking about the holidays coming up. Boring.

Right when I thought it was all boring something caught my attention, "As of yesterday several citizens and reporters saw the well-known Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail shopping together. Some say it was simply a chance meeting but many say it was prearranged by the two as a date of sorts." I blanched at that. A date? With Natsu-san? That sounds wonderful to begin with but how did they even come up with that? That put aside why would they put that in the news, its just gossip!

I snorted at the thought of us dating and what our guilds would think. Fairy Tail would probably be fine with it. Sabertooth though, I would be terrified if they even got the thought in their heads.

My thoughts were interrupted at a knock at the door. It's probably Rouge. He must be wondering if I completed my "punishment" of the bet. Or maybe he had been watching the news too and heard about me and Natsu-san "dating". Another snort at this thought.

I get up off the couch and walk over to the door. Whoever it is they seem pretty patient. Yep, probably Rouge. I opened the door and was welcomed with someone who was not Rouge.

"Uh, hey," the pinkette said looking at his feet, "You, you didn't need to give me that figurine y'know." he's starting to blush.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I tilt my head at this.

"I meant that since you were supposed to buy me something for the bet, you didn't need to buy me that. Since I found out and all." the last part seemed a bit mumbled, but I was still able to hear it.

I was shocked at his disappointment, "Hey! No, that's not the only reason I got you that, part of the bet me and Rouge made was that I got to choose who I got the gift for," I hesitated a bit, this is so embarrassing, "I got that for you because I wanted to." I trailed off a bit.

He looked up at me eyes wide, "What? Really?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

His blush began to get brighter, "Well, thanks for it anyways," then he seems to remember something, "Wait, you said you go it for me for another reason, what was it?"

"Oh," is the intelligent answer I give, "Uh, don't worry about that, it isn't that important."

"Stop lying," the tone in his voice gets serious and I gulp at it, "You know I can tell."

I sigh quietly and try to look at anything but him, "Fine, the reason is that I uh," the next few words are quietly slurred together, "I like you."

"What was that?" he asks.

Another sigh comes out and my hands begin to shake slightly, I put them in my pants pockets as I say, "I said that I like you," I say with confidence I didn't know I had right now.

If possible, his blush get brighter to a shade that almost matches his hair, "Y-You like me?" his voice shakes a bit and I nod, "I um, I like you too," he says quietly.

Did I hear that correctly? Natsu-san likes me too? This can't be real life. It's too good to be real; this is probably a trick or a joke, "Are you being serious?" I breathe out and he nods quickly, he's looking at his feet again.

Without much thought I quickly bring him into my arms, "Thank you," I whisper.

I feel arms reach around me and return the hug and tighten when I whispered to him, "For what?" he whispers back.

I rest my chin on the top of his head and hum, "For being here, I don't know, everything, making me happy. Thank you," I blush a bit at my words. This is seriously turning into some romantic comedy isn't it?

He chuckles and says, "You don't need to thank me for that, because you did the same for me," he moves his head to look up at me and gives one of his large smiles and I smile back, and lean down a bit and gently kiss him, "Best Christmas present ever," I say after I release his lips. He laughs at this and nods his head and hums in agreement.

Even though I still don't like the snow, I have a bit more appreciation for the winter months. After all, sometimes you do get what you want for Christmas.


End file.
